As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information. Information handling systems may also include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems, such as personal computers (PCs) for instance, provide for customization or expansion through the use of adapter cards. An adapter card is a hardware device that a user may connect to the main system to increase or modify the capabilities of the system. Adapter cards may also be referred to as interface cards, expansion cards, expansion boards, PC Cards, computer cartridges, etc.
Computer cartridges typically include one or more electronic components, an input/output (I/O) connector that plugs in to a communication bus in the system, and conductors that lead from the electronic components to the connector. The computer cartridge may include a printed circuit board (PCB) that contains the conductors, and the electronic components may be mounted to that PCB. A computer cartridge may also include protective structure, such as a housing or a base, to reduce the likelihood of damage from handling or mishandling the cartridge.
Many information handling systems include a slot or bay that allows the user to install a computer cartridge without removing the system case. For instance, a notebook computer sold by Dell Computer Corporation under the trademark LATITUDE may include a slot on the left side that accommodates PC Cards.